Lost my dreams in this disaster
by SHSLMaid
Summary: What sacrifices are you ready to make in order to fulfill your wish? Eren x Mikasa small thing.


He was her only family. After that disaster, he was the only reason for her being alive. Only when he is near her, she can smile truly. Being needed to confront the coldness of this world, in his arms she would find warmth.  
She was the one who always acted strong, but when it came to him, she could break down anytime. He was her precious family, the one with whom their dreamd didn't seemed so impossible. When it came to him, she would shout her love, she would put her life in front. Everything for him, her saviour.  
They would usually spend their free time together, thinking about the future, about the world they'll be living after everything will end.  
"Once everything will be over, I'll give you all my love" he promised her, so she would try her hardest to turn this hell into heaven. Everything for him, her love.  
But hell is full of demons searching for people to eat. There's no place to hide, everyone screams. Tonight the fire of sacrifice is burning everything down. Is humanity gonna win? Because there's no hope in anything.  
But she would keep fighting, trying her best while everyone would just keep on disappearing.  
'Please stay alive' was her only wish.  
'Please keep on fighting' was his only request.  
And she would. Because disappointing him was not an option.  
But this was the last battle, and they were losing. They won't be able to make their dreams come true. Fear was rushing through her veins. She was breathing harder and harder, the thought of losing him was scaring her to death.  
'If I have to die, I would gladily do so. If that means his freedom, then my death means nothing.'  
She knew that even despite her abilities, she won't be able to take on more than 5 titans. But seeing her comreades dying was not something she would simply do. So she started fighting, giving all her might, for the first time fearing she won't be strong enough to protect the one she loves.  
But she wasn't supposed to fight alone. His voice screaming her name made her heart clench. She was wounded and her whole body screamed for a stop. Her legs were trembling and in the moment she went fighting against another titan, despite his desperate screams, her legs stopped moving. She fell to the ground without even realising what's happening to her. All she could see was the lovely blue sky and her thought flew to the times they would share their wishes. She felt the impact really hard and she started coughing, while blood was coming out from her left leg, where a bone was piercing her flesh and clothes.  
The titan was coming over and she was ready to receive her death, but he suddenly fell down on his back, and his voice reached her again. She tried to get up and face him properly, but the pain stopped her instantly.  
He came to her, hugging her tightly. It hurt her a little, but his face in pain and the tears that were streaming down his face were hurting her more than everything.  
"Wh-y are you... even crying?"  
"Mikasa, don't even dare leaving me! Weren't you the one who said you would protect me no matter what? Weren't you the one wo was supposed to fight till the end for my love? Weren't you the one with whom i was supposed to live my life with once this hell was over? Don't leave me... Please... I want to be with you till my last day."  
She was starting to lose consciousness, but his words made her so happy. She smiled brightly and hugged him.  
"Eren is... always warm. Thank you..."  
He started crying really hard, and he was holding to her body like he wanted to catch her last breath.  
"You weren't suppose to give up so easily, Mikasa..."

He felt an arm on his shoulder and turned around. Armin was looking sadly at his best friend, ravished at the loss of the one who brighted his life with her smile. Armin pointed to the place where walls were someday, and he could see the remained people looking curiously at the "outside" world. The titans were defetead... But why would it matter now that he won't be able to ever show her the world they dreamed of?


End file.
